Jonathan Storm (Earth-121698)
| Relatives = Susan Storm (sister), Reed Richards (brother-in-law) | Universe = Earth-121698 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6' | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human transformed by cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Michael France; Mark Frost | First = Fantastic Four (July 8, 2005) | Last = | BlockQuote = | HistoryText = Johnny is the impetuous and immature brother of Sue Storm. Although highly intelligent, Johnny never really 'grew up' as academics and work always came so easily to him that he never developed the maturity to cope with what he could accomplish. Johnny eventually joined his sister in Reed Richards's spacial project. When Johnny got hit by the cosmic radiation that gave the rest of the team (Sue, Reed, Ben Grimm and Victor von Doom) super powers, Johnny gained the power of fire generation and flight. Enjoying his transformation, he went to make himself the unofficial public face of the 'Fantastic Four', to the extent that he gave his teammates 'code names'. However, after facing near-death at Victor's hands when he tried to kill the team, Johnny accepted the greater responsibilities of his new role. When Sue and Reed's wedding was interrupted by the Silver Surfer, Johnny pursued the Surfer and lost the subsequent confrontation. Due to his contact with the Surfer, Johnny was thereafter able to switch powers with any of his teammates through physical contact. When Doctor Doom stole the Surfer's board and tried to use it for himself, unaware that the board was drawing in the Surfer's master Galactus, Johnny volunteered to face Doom himself by deliberately taking the powers from all three of his teammates, using his flight and Susan's invisibility to sneak up on Doom and then fighting him with Reed's flexibility and Ben's raw strength. Having separated Doom from the board, Johnny returned his teammates' powers to them. After making contact with the Surfer a second time to give him a boost as he prepared to confront Galactus, Johnny was returned to normal and could freely make contact with his teammates once again. | Powers = All of Johnny's powers the result of him being "irradiated" by cosmic radiation from a cosmic storm anomaly. *'Pyrokinesis:' The Human Torch possesses the mental ability to control ambient heat energy and the physical ability to transform his entire body, or portions of his body into a fiery, plasma-like state of will. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body, adenosine triphosphate (ATP). Among other mutagenic changes, the cosmic ray bombardment triggered a specific genetic code rearrangement that caused the Human Torch's ATP production sites to generate a new form of energy containing molecule. (Reed Richards has dubbed this molecule adenine ribo-heptaphosphene, AR-HP.) This complex molecule not only provides ordinary bodily energy but contains large stores of latent chemical-bonding energies. Another favorable mutagenic change are his cells' ability to utilize this extra energy by converting it into a moderate-density, plasma-like state that is regulated by a subconscious mental field and can be modified by an act of will. When sufficient quantities of energy are consumed, the Torch unavoidably reverts to his solid state. *'Plasma Form:' The Human Torch possesses the physical ability to envelop his entire body or portions of his body with fiery plasma without harm to himself. (Plasma is a super-heated stated of matter such as exists in the atmosphere of stars.) Ordinarily, when aflame, the Human Torch is enveloped by a low intensity flame of low level plasma (reddish, approximately 780 Fahrenheit), which ranges from 1 to 5 inches from his body. He can, however, generate much higher levels and flames about himself. The energy used to support his low-level plasma is small; only when the Human Torch wills his flame to a higher level does the majority of surplus energy with the AR-HP complex become involved. In its plasma state, The Torch's body is no longer solid; projectiles that are not melted pass harmlessly through his body. Also in the movie, Johnny was unharmed by Dr. Doom's electric blasts. **'Fire Manipulation:' The Human Torch can generate shapes composed of fire from any point on his body. (He usually employs his hands to "sculpt" the flames, occasionally as a lasso to ensnare enemies.) He can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as he concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the Torch continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F (near the melting point of iron). **'Nova Flame:' The Torch refers to his highest, hottest levels of plasma that he can create as his "nova flame." The exact temperatures that his "nova flame" can attain are not known. At an average rate of expenditure of energy, the Torch can stay aflame for about 16.8 hours. In his younger days, he could only maintain his flames for much briefer periods, and sometimes exhausted it while in combat. He cannot maintain his "nova flame" for as long a time as he can maintain his ordinary flame. The Torch can release all of his body's stored energy in one intense, omni-directional "nova-burst," which can reach about 1,000,000 F, and which is similar to the heat-pulse of a nuclear warhead detonation, with an area of total devastation of about 900 feet in diameter and the power of a super nova. (The Torch has claimed that he can destroy a small moon with his nova-flame.) This violent discharge uses his entire reserve of energy (except for the necessary to keep him alive) at once, entirely exhausting his flame power. He generally requires at least 12 hours to recover entirely from such a feat. **'Flight:' The Human Torch's plasma has a high hydrogen content, and is surrounded by an exuded cloud of mono-atmoic hydrogen atoms. The hot cloud provides sufficient positive buoyancy for him to float. With mental stimulation of his flame, he can provide enough lift to carry around 180 pounds. By forming a jet from his feet, directed behind him, he can achieve a normal flight speed of 140 miles per hour, and accelerate up to supersonic speeds capable of catching up with faster beings such as the Silver Surfer while in the Earth's orbit. He can also discharge concussive blasts of heat most notably in the case of his human candle punch. *'Thermokinesis:' The Human Torch has the ability to mentally control the ambient heat energy within his immediate environment, even when he himself is not aflame. He can reduce objects' temperatures (if they are in a normal range for existing on Earth's surface) to about 30 F, raise them to several hundred degrees, or extinguish open flames. His radius of influence is about 80 feet. The heat energy he takes from the environment is absorbed into his own body. If he takes in a critical amount while he is not aflame, he will become aflame. There are unknown limits to the amount of flame he can absorb into his own body harmlessly while he is himself aflame. *'Immunity to Fire & Heat:' The Human Torch is unaffected by heat and flames, including his own, even when part of him is aflame and the rest of him is not. His flesh cannot be scalded or burned by any heat source whose level is below that of his maximum output. | Abilities = *'Experienced driver:' Johnny can drive while kissing someone in a different vehicle. | Transportation = *Flight via Plasma Form | Notes = *Chris Evans portrays Johnny Storm in Fantastic Four and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. | Trivia = *Chris Evans has portrayed several other comic book characters, one of whom is Captain America in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. }} ru:Джонатан Шторм (121698) Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Plasma Generation Category:Storm Family Category:2005 Character Debuts Category:Flaming Body